Alone with You
by Liviwhen890
Summary: After the death of her family, Alassiel of the Kahkari Wilds finds herself in the Woodland Realm. A place totally cut off from everything she has ever known. She finds herself a midst a disturbed King's plot for war and she may or may not be obsessed with his son. Thrown into a web of lies and hurt, can she overcome her tragic past...or will it consume her? Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

The day she first met him was the worst day of her life. She had narrowly escaped an attack on her village when his uncle found her. She was close to death, but still managed to try and fight her savior. She was strong and skilled in fighting, quick and agile, but watching her family get killed had weakened her mind and body.

"You mustn't be afraid child. You are safe…What are you doing out in these woods alone anyway?" The man said to her, his hands in the air due to her raised bow. He was obviously an elf. He was a handsome man with pale, porcelain skin. He had kind eyes and long hair. She suddenly felt dizzy dropping the bow and stumbling back.

"Faden, help her. We will bring her back to my brother." He ordered the man to his left.

"No! I will not fall as they fell. They trusted strangers too, and look where they are… " her voice broke "…dead. " The man furrowed his brow. She reached for her bow again, then, the world went black.

...

* * *

_"Da, you wanted to see me?" She asked her father, coming into the living room._

_"Ahh, yes, Arl Howe, this is my Daughter. Pup, this is Arl Howe."_

_"Pleasure to meet you sir" She said, not liking the way he was staring at her._

_"Arl Howe is on his way to Ferelden to aid the king. As the leader of this humble village it is our job to make sure he is comfortable." She nodded at her father, and then turned to the Arl._

_"Were your men injured in the Wilds sir?…If you don't mind me asking." He stared at her a while before speaking._

_"No one would even think about injuring a Hunter." He said, not looking at her, but instead at her father._

_"Pup, will you please show the Arl to his room?"_

_"Of course, follow me."_

_They walked together in silence. Very awkward silence. When they reached the room she quickly said goodbye and fled. She didn't like that man, he had dead eyes. Father shouldn't have let that stranger come into their home. She went to her room to fetch her boots, deciding that she needed some air. Her mother was waiting outside the door when she came out._

_"Hunting again?" nodding to the bow in her hand. "How many times does that make it?"_

_He smiled, "I just wanted to get away from here for a while…" She paused at her mother's worried look. "Ma, you know I'll be fine. I've lived here my whole life!"_

_Her mother frowned, "The Wilds are a dangerous, my love. Do not forget what is out there. There are dangerous things that lurk in the shadows that you find so appealing."_

_"Ma, I promise I won't be long. If I'm not home before dark send Thror after me."_

_Her mother laughed, " I'm sure he would go to! Your little brother is very fond of you."_

_She kissed her Mother's cheek and jogging torward the ominous looking woods._

_"Be home for supper!" Her mother called after her._

_After hours of hunting she had come up unsuccessful. Only after it was too late did she realize she probably missed supper. Cursing under her breath she run back to the opening of the woods, and toward her village. Upon nearing the entrance she saw the faint glow of fire and smelled the unmistakable burning. She ran faster, her heart now pounding in her ears. She burst through the clearing and stopped. Her village-her life- her home…was burning. Every peak of a house, every chimney top was roaring with red flames. She heard faintly the sound of people screaming, bodies lay in the clearing, blood ran like rivers. She stood for what could have been seconds or years watching in horror with her childhood dancing around in her watery eyes. Then, suddenly remembering her family, she took off in a sprint. Being the leaders of the village meant their house was at the top of the hill. She ran faster than she had ever remembered running before._

_When she reached the house it was ablaze. She burst through the door franticly searching for her loved ones. She felt the heat of the fire on her skin but ignored her instincts telling her to get out. When she reached the living room her heart stopped. Her family lay in a line. Together, they looked as if they were sleeping. Only the blood of their wounds gave away that they were certainly not sleeping. Her two brothers, Thror, 7 and Thrash, 23 were laying side by side, their similar features too peaceful for life. Her mother and Father were holding hands. She shook with horror at the sight before her. Grief overtook her as she stared down at her once playful family._

_"Pup," she heard her father say weakly._

_"Da! It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here." Her father shook his head. "Please, I'm gonna get you out, we are gonna be fine and-"_

_"Pup, listen to me. The arl – he turned on us - I know his men are still here. You need to leave here. Without me. Please do not argue, I am not strong enough for that. I will only be at peace if I know that you are safe. Let me meet the maker knowing one of my children lived a full, happy live."_

_She shook as sobs overtook her body. She started to shake her head, but saw the look on her fathers anguished face. "Please" he said again, weaker this time._

_"I love you Da."_

_"I know. Go now, Darling, __**live**__."_

_She ran through the house to the front door, barely seeing through the blur of tears. She got nearly back to the entrance of the woods when two men jumped out at her._

_"Is this the daughter we were missing?"_

_"Aye, quite a pretty one too. Maybe we'll keep you alive." He said winking suggestively at her._

_She felt rage bubble up beneath her , she kicked the one with the dirty mouth right in the balls then with her bow she shot the second between the eyes. She started to run again when the first man grabbed her from behind._

_"He was my friend, you little bitch." He snarled in her ear._

_He pinned her to the ground while he tried to choke the life out of her. She tried desperately to grab for her bow, but couldn't reach it. She felt the sweet sense of relief coming to her as her eyes rolled back in her head, but she remembered her father's words. She gabbed at his waist band and fond a small dagger, she plunged it into his side making him roll off her with a grunt. He made a move for the knife which caused her to cut herself with the edge of the blade. She kicked him again, but this time harder, and in the shin. He fell to his knees with a growl. He started to get up but she lurched forward and put the dagger in his neck._

_She stared at her hands, with were covered in blood, in horror. She looked back at what was once her home and let out a gasp when she saw it crumple to the ground._

...

* * *

She awoke with a tear stained face being carried by the one they called Faden. She wanted to scream but no sound keep from her lips. She struggled beneath his grip and he set her down. Once on her feet she swayed, but kept her composer enough to stand. The older elf came rushing over to her.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" He asked with the ghost of a smile on his face. She simply stared at him with a lost look in her eyes. "I am Calanon son of Oropher, brother to the king of this realm. This is my son, Faden." He creased his forehead and looked at me. "May I ask your name?"

She stood staring at him for a moment before she spoke. " I am Alassiel of the Kahkari Wilds."

The man smiled at her, "Well, Alassiel, _Le nathlam hi_." She frowned at the use of the unknown language. Faden quickly jumped in, "It means you are welcome here in Elvish, my Lady"

She smiled and was about to respond when another man came through the door. "The king wishes to see the outsider now." Alassiel frowned at the being called 'the outsider' but walked along with the men anyway. She was extremely uncomfortable being surrounded by strangers, but took no notice because she finally got a chance to look around. She had never been in a place so exquisite. As they walked through the stone doors she was in awe of the green marble floor and the intricate stone workings. There were torches placed on the walls that gave the halls a golden light. Golden statues of gods carved in the ceiling amidst the most beautiful paintings she had ever seen left her gaping. Her thoughts were interrupted when the leader stopped in front of a huge entrance with an unfamiliar language scrawled on it. The door read, "Mino tal ero goll sii nin ya ier kuila."

She felt the golden words with her hands. "It says, 'Much was once lost; now none who are alive remember it." Calanon said, following her gaze. "You have to go in now...King Thanduil…he doesn't like to be kept waiting.'"

Alassiel blinked at him and then nodded. She opened the door slowly, and walked into the throne room. She was met with cold grey eyes. She stepped farther into the room, not wanting to show her fear. The king looked no older than his brother, were these people all perfect? They looked very similar but the king looked harsher, meaner with an expressionless face. He sat on a high throne, with large antlers behind it. His long, blond hair was topped with a strange crown.

"Come." The king ordered. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice sending a chill down Alassiel's back.

"My name is Alassiel of the Kahkari Wilds." She said looking directly into his dead eyes.

"The Kahkari Wilds? …a dangerous place. What brings you to Mirkwood?" He asked her, rising from his throne.

"My village was - my village was attacked by hunters." She said, swallowing thickly while trying to push back memories of the flames and screams of her people.

"I see." The king said, pacing. "The creatures there- "

He stopped when he saw a figure come out of the shadows. That is when she saw his face for the first time.

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!**


	2. Chapter 2

He was beautiful. He was tall, definitely over six feet with hair like gold and flawless skin. Though his handsomeness is not what left Alassiel speechless. It was his eyes. They were the most piercing she had ever seen. A light blue/grey with a dark edge that hid behind long lashes. He looked over at her, startled. Then, he gave her a once over but turned his gaze toward the king with a look of disgust.

"Who is this?" He asked the king, nodding in her direction. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is our visitor from the Kahkari wilds." The king said looking at the younger man. The boy suddenly shot her a look of pure hatred. Alassiel suddenly didn't find him so attractive anymore.

"Hundreds of our men have died in that foul place. Are you really going to let her stay here?" He asked looking at the king and completely ignoring her existence. "Their people, they are not like us – they resort to anger and violence and they use mind controlling spells."

"Keep talking, maybe one day you'll say something intelligent." She snapped at him, glaring daggers at his face. He turned to her then, suddenly, he was behind her and there was a knife pressed lightly to her throat.

"You should watch what you say, savage, perhaps one day it will get you into trouble." He hissed in her ear. She rammed her heel into his foot and drew her bow.

"Enough!" The king shouted startling her and the boy in front of her. They both stopped their glaring to look at the king. "Legolas, your short temper is unacceptable! And you, Miss Alassiel, I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill my son."

His son! She thought with horror, this arrogant ass was the prince?! And she had just threatened his life…and insulted him…great.

"Legolas, I trust you took care of what I asked you to?" The king said not taking his eyes from Alassiel.

"Yes Father, we drove the beasts past our borders. But, I grow concerned about where they will go if not here. Maybe they will intrude on less able lands. I think we should follow their trail and kill them at their source to prevent – "

"The well-being of other lands does not concern me, Legolas. Just keep those things away from my kingdom." Legolas looked stunned by his father's words, but after a moment he nodded. Alassiel felt very uncomfortable being in this discussion which she knew nothing about.

"Lady Alassiel, are you skilled with that bow?" The king asked her, once again taking a seat in his throne.

"Huh? Oh, yes." She said looking down at the bow her father had made for her.

"Then you will join Legolas in his patrols tomorrow." Beside her she heard a low growl come from the elf.

"I'm sure they don't need me to intrude – " She said to the king, desperate for him to change his mind. The last thing she needed was to be stuck with someone who hates her all the time.

"If you are going to stay in my kingdom you are going to have to prove yourself worthy. It seems to me this is the best job fit for you. Legolas, being head of the guards seems to be the best one to train you." The king said looking pleased with this idea.

"Yes, sir." Legolas ground out beside her."

"Now, Legolas, show the Lady Alassiel to her room. She looks tired. Alassiel, we will continue our discussion tomorrow."

Legolas and Alassiel both nodded to the king. Legolas grabbed her arm roughly and began to pull her out of the room. He walked quickly, making her have to almost jog to catch up. He stopped abruptly making her run into his broad back. He turned to glare at her. She opened her mouth to say goodnight but he had pinned her against the wall.

"I don't know why you are here, but I will find out. " He rasped in her ear. She felt his breath on her face as it glided against her cheek. His whole body was flush against hers and his hands held her in place at the collar. She struggled beneath his weight, but he didn't budge. "You do not fool me. Do not think I won't kill you, Wildling." She narrowed her eyes at the use of the demining word.

"I have never done anything to hurt you. When your people died in the Wilds it was probably from creatures not from my people." She managed to get out, looking into the eyes that were burning holes into her own.

"There are survivors who say different. Survivors – survivors who say my mother was one who fell victom to your people's torture." Her face softened at the look of sadness on his face at the mention of his mother.

"I'm sorry. I know how that feels." She said before she could stop herself. His face instantly hardened. "You know nothing." He snarled then shoved her away. He looked at her again with a furrowed brow, then, without a word stormed off.

Shaking her head and straightening her clothes she walked into her room and marveled at its enormity. The room was the same marble of the halls but with gold designs drawn into them. Leaves lay of the ground do to the three huge windows being open on this autumn night. There was a fireplace to the right of her huge bed. Her bed frame had curtains enclosing the gold satin sheets. She smiled in awe. She jumped onto the bed and looked up at her numerous skylights which showed to nights stars. She was almost asleep when she replayed the conversation with Legolas. She sat upright _What did those 'survivors' see?_

_** Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!**_


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke from her nightmares several times during the night. Finally, she gave up on the prospect of sleeping and waited for sunrise. When she thought maybe it would be okay to get up she heard a sharp knock on her door. She quickly threw off her nightgown and slipped on another dress given to her last night, which was much to short and showed much too much cleavage. The knocks sounded again, harder this time.

"Hold on." She said glaring at the door. She reached for the handle and was met with the scowl of the Prince of Mirkwood. He was leaning against the doorway, looking annoyingly handsome. His hair was still perfect, even after sleep and his eyes looked brighter in the sunlight. He wore a loose-fitting white shirt with the top dipping low on his chest, accompanied with dark green pants and boots. She looked away before he could notice her staring or her blush. She cursed herself for the blush because she knew he had a foul personality.

"What are you wearing?" He asked with a furrowed brow. She quickly pulled the dress higher, she suddenly realized just how revealed she was.

"It's what the guard gave me to wear…he said it was customary for me to wear this the first day of my stay." She told him, tucking hair behind her ear. He raised his eyebrows and tried to hide his smirk. He seemed to be in a better mood today, she thought; suddenly remembering the way he spoke to her yesterday.

"And..you believed him?" He asked, humor evident in his face. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped, she finally understood what he was saying. He just wanted her to wear this slutty outfit!

He laughed at the look of horror on her face. "You-you have a lot to learn about men. You look like you should be in a back alley."

"Well you look like Peter Pan!" She yelled back at him, frowning.

She stopped frowning when she saw that his eyes were sparkling. He looked really good well he smiled,unfairly good. She smiled tentatively back at him, it was the first time she had smiled since she lost everyone she loved. When he saw her smiling the humor died in his eyes, and he went back to his cold stare.

"I'll send someone to give you real clothes and bring you some armor." He said harshly to her. She simply stared at him. "Try not to be so naïve." He said still staring at her with that scowl. He stared a moment longer before he turned and walked away. She kept her door open long enough to hear a woman hush up and unashamedly throw herself at him. She rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Pathetic." she said to no one in particular. She paced the room for a bit unsure what to do. She was about to sit down when another knock sounded at her door. She groaned, running her hand through her hair. She harshly opened the door to find a small servant looking back at her. She was trembling, holding a stack of clothing and armor.

"He-here you g-go Lady Alassiel.." She said quietly handing her the pile of clothing.

"Thank you.." She said, this only made the girl tremble harder. "Are you okay?" Alassiel asked the small girl in concern. The girl finally looked up at her and Alassiel saw tears shining in her eyes.

"Please don't turn me into anything! I've never hurt anyone! Please!" The girl shieked, falling to her knees. Alassiel was taken aback.

"Of course I won't turn you into anything…What in the world made you think I would...or could for that matter?" The girl quickly stood, relief washing over her features.

"Oh thank The Maker. There are rumors - they say you are - well they say you are the Witch of the Wilds." Alassiel cringed at the use of the name some used to call her mother.

"I see…well maybe it's better they think I am the fabled witch. Could keep them from bothering me." She smiled at the girl, trying to ease her shakes.

"Are you really from the Kahkari Wilds?" The girl asked and suddenly looked panicked, "I'm sorry – You don't have to answer that I – "

"Yes, I am…I grew up there. This is the farthest I've been – "Alassiel started.

"What are you doing? Get dressed. Patrol started 10 minutes ago." Came Legolas's low, annoyed voice. "You, Ella, get back to work." The girl bowed and scurried away, leaving Alassiel and Legolas to glare at each other.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her." He looked surprised by her comment, but still continued to glare.

"Get dressed." He ordered again. She stared at him, stubbornly not moving, raising her eyebrows in defiance. "…or I could force you in there and do it myself." The look he gave her said that he was definitely not joking. A look of disgust crossed over her face.

"Oh, is the famous Prince of Mirkwood coming on to me?" She said with fake enthusiasm, as she started to twirl hair around her finger. He looked up at me with just the same amount of false sincerity. The look on his face…could almost be categorized as a smolder.

"No." he deadpanned returning to his scowl.

"I need some time alone...to deal with this heartbreak." She said placing a hand over her heart. Then, She promptly slammed the door in his face. Both of them were smirking on their sides of the door, Then, when they realized what they were doing they stopped.

Alassiel quickly changed and pulled her long, mahogany hair up into a tight ponytail. She shook her head thinking of everything she had been through the past day and a half; she grabbed her bow and went to meet Legolas.

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!**


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas was waiting outside her room when she came out. He looked at her in her new, appropriate clothes, and nodded. They walked together to the front exit, again he walked quickly and silently, ignoring her presence completely. As they approached the stone door, the guards instantly stood up straighter.

"My lord," a young looking guard said bowing his head slightly. "Are you going out on patrols?"

"Yes, open the door." Legolas replied, looking at the man with an odd expression on his face.

"You are a great leader of the guards, my lord. One day I - I hope i could be like you." The man said, looking away from his prince. He quickly went to open the door. When they got outside Legolas saw that Alassiel was grinning. He furrowed his brow. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing, I just think it's funny you don't see things that are so obvious." She said, laughing.

"What do you mean?" He asked still confused. She rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious! That guard back there wants to be in the guard!" Alassiel told him, shaking her head.

"He is in the guard…" Legolas replied, looking at her.

"No!" She said, laughing, "He wants to be a patrol guard; He wants to protect people…like you." She mumbled the last part because she didn't mean to say it out loud. He looked at her a long moment, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"It's clear he looks up to you. You can see it in the way he looks at you. You should give him a chance." She told him avoiding the eyes she felt were staring at her face. He didn't say anything else. He simply walked ahead of her at his usual fast pace. They reached a place outside the woods where a series of cliffs lay. Bellow the cliffs was a running river that she knew led all the way back to the kingdom. The view was incredible; she saw mountains far in the distance, behind a sea of orange and yellow trees. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Wow." She whispered as she breathed in the autumn breeze. She looked over and saw Legolas staring at her with confusion. "Where I come from is…not beautiful...per say... "Alassiel told him, trying to explain her wonder. He scuffed.

"Believe me I know. I've been to that vulgar place you lived, seen the vile things that lived there." She winced at his harsh words. Her hurt soon was replaced with anger.

"What do you know about it?" She asked, venom dripping from her words. "I know exactly what kind of man you are, you judge everyone that you deem below you. I'm sorry that we're all not royalty, I'm sorry that we all don't live up to your standards, Your Majesty." He was taken aback by her words, he looked like he was going to reply but suddenly looked behind her.

"Orcs." He said to his drawing his bow. "Have you fought any before?"

"I lived in the Wilds my whole life, of course I've fought them." He pulled her down to the ground with him. They were hidden in the bushes along the cliffs edge. The orcs were directly below them on the bank of the river. The cliff's edge was very long and somewhat steep with rocks everywhere along the surface. She got out her bow and pulled an arrow from her back. They both waited and listened, arrows drawn and shoulders tense.

"3..2 – "

"1!" Alassiel interrupted. They sent their arrows flying, both hitting the same target in the same place. They looked at each other with their foreheads wrinkled. The orc they hit let out a shill scream and fell to the ground. The other orcs all stopped what they were doing and turned to where Legolas and Alassiel were sitting.

"Kill them." The orc leader said in a grotesque voice. Legolas and Alassiel stood, shooting as many arrows as they could before the orcs got all the way up the cliff. They were outnumbered by at least 20, but they stood their ground anyway. They kept shooting the same target until Legolas finally turned to glare at her.

"Stop it." He growled at her.

"I'm not trying. I'll get the left, you get the right." She responded, glaring daggers back at him. Legolas and Alassiel backed away from the edge as some of the orcs reached the top. As more orcs approached Alassiel dropped her bow and went for her daggers. She ran forward and started close combat with the disgusting creatures. They didn't know how long they fought but eventually all the orcs fell. They were sweaty, bloody and bruised as they looked around, breathing hard. She went to the cliffs edge to look for any more orcs, but she saw none. When she turned around something grabbed her ankle and dragged her over the edge. She was hanging only by her hands as she tried to find her footing. There was an orc hanging beside her. The orc grabbed a dagger from her belt and rammed it into her side. Alassiel yelped and let go of the cliffs edge.

"Alassiel!" Legolas screamed. Not having the grace of an elf on her side she landed hard. Legolas went over to the cliff's edge to where an ugly hand was still hanging on. Legolas stomped on the hand making the orc fall down to where Alassiel was laying, unmoving. The orc got up after falling at the same time Alassiel stirred. The orc charged towards her and Legolas saw her eyes widen and then close, expecting death. Legolas jumped down after the two and landed on top the orc, plunging a knife into the back of the orc's neck. Legolas looked over at the woman he had just saved who opened her frightened eyes to his. She was breathing hard and looked terrified.

"Legolas." She whispered, breathless. It was the first time she had said his name out loud and the softness of her voice made his breath hitch. She made to sit up but the loss of blood made that impossible. Legolas came over to catch her head before it hit the ground again. Her head was bleeding and the knife wound in her side looked bad.

"You're going to get yourself killed." He growled at her half conscience form. She smirked at him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She said in a weak voice. Then, for the second time that week, her world went black. Legolas frowned. He stared at her relaxed face for a long time before he placed an arm under her knees and the other on her upper back and picked her up and started for the woods.

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!**


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas took Alassiel to the infirmary, ignoring numerous grasps and "what happened"s. He laid her on one of the bed and left her with the healers without a word.

"Legolas." He heard from behind him. "Your father wishes to see you." Legolas sighed. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially not his father. He slowly began walking towards the throne room. When he reached the door he took several deep breathes to calm himself, then pushed open the door.

"My son." King Thranduil said from his throne, inclining his head. "I have heard rumors of trouble on your patrols today."

"Yes, Alassiel and I ran into some orcs near our borders, My Lord." Legolas said, hoping his father would let this go.

"Ahh, so the human has a name to you now." The King said, studying the young prince's face. Legolas said nothing in reply.

"Is it true then, that she is in the infirmary?"

"Yes." Legolas ground out through clenched teeth.

"What happened?" King Thranduil asked, sounding uninterested. Legolas explained to him how the orcs climbed up the hill and the two of them fought them to the last orc. He went over every detail, knowing his father would know if he left anything out.

"So you risked your life for this girl?" The king said furrowing his brow.

"I was never in any danger, Father." Legolas said, confused. _Did he risk his life? _His father didn't look convinced. When his father said nothing for several moments Legolas turned to leave, but he was stopped by his father's voice.

"Next time, Let her fall. She is only a human, Legolas. Let her fall, or you will bleed for a girl that will never be yours." Legolas stiffened. He paused for a moment back then turned back to his father.

"I don't want her." Then he left to return to his room.

...

* * *

Alassiel woke up the most confused she had ever been. The sun was shining in her room, blinding her newly opened eyes. _Was she dead?_ No, no she wasn't dead…but how did she get here? She sat up suddenly. Then winced at the wound in her side. She finally remembered who she was, where she was and why. She was Alassiel of the Kahkari Wilds, she was in the Woodland realm and she was here because her family was dead.

"Shit." She said as she remembered her terrible life. She reached up to feel her head. She felt nothing. Which was weird because she remembered splitting open her head before she blacked out.

"SHIT!" she said again, remembering how Legolas was the one that saved her, she must have embarrassed herself so much. A beautiful woman healer came into her room looking startled.

"My Lady, are you alright? I – I heard screaming…" The woman said looking frightened.

"No, no…I mean yes! I'm fine…I just…what happened to me?" Alassiel asked, confused about her suddenly healed wounds.

"Well, Prince Legolas brought you to the infirmary four days ago and we've been healing you ever since. I am Nathronniel."

"I've been asleep for four days?!" Alassiel put her head in her hands.

"Yes, I've never seen anything like it. Humans…you are so delicate. But you are almost completely healed now, My Lady. We only must wait for the knife wound's pain to go away." Alassiel smiled at the woman, realizing how rude she was being.

"Thank you…for your help. I know I would have died without it." The beautiful elf simply smiled.

"I think you better thank the Prince for that, My Lady." Alassiel frowned. She was not looking forward to that conversation. It would probably end in another screaming match with him that she didn't have the energy for.

"I'll take my leave now, My Lady Alassiel." She stopped before she reached the door and turned back to Alassiel with a smile on her face. "If I may be so bold, my lady...I've never seen the Prince so concerned before…"

"That's _too _bold, Nathronniel." Alassiel said with her eyebrow raised. Nathronniel simply bowed her head and left. Alassiel took a deep breath trying to calm her breathing that had become irregular at the mention of Legolas's actions. There was a knock at the door and Alassiel groaned. A head popped through the door and Ella poked her head in.

"M-my Lady..The king wishes to see you…now that you are well enough."

"You don't have to be afraid of me, please. I promise I won't let Legolas yell at you again." The girl smiled at Alassiel for the first time, then left.

Alassiel slowly made her way to the throne room; looking around for any sign of the prince she had every intention of avoiding. As she entered the throne room she shivered at it's coldness.

"Child, come."

"King Thrandriul." She said bowing her head slightly.

"I understand your wounds are healing nicely." He said looking her over. He paused for a moment, studying her. "Legolas said you fought well." Alassiel looked up, her eyes wide. The king furrowed his brow at her expression.

"I was just trying to stay alive, My Lord."

"Hmm," He said, looking at her, well, more like through her. "So tell me more about this attack on your village. I wanted to talk to you about this sooner but after you were wounded…" She told him everything. She didn't mean to…but once she started she couldn't stop. She told him of the wide open spaces of her home, she told him of her mother and father and brothers. She told him of the Arl's betrayal and of her family's death. She told him of her family lying right next to each other as her house crumpled to the ground. When she finally stopped talking she noticed the tears that were running down her face. The kings expression gave her chills. He looked as though he wanted to smile but kept this face neutral. He said nothing for a long while.

"You are dismissed" He said rising from his throne and walking slowly down the stairs. When she was gone from the room the King sighed. "So emotional…"

When she approached her room she saw Legolas pacing angrily down an adjacent hallway. Praying he wouldn't see her as she slipped into her room quickly. She let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. She began to lie on her bed when she saw Legolas come bursting through the door.

"Did you really think you could keep that from me?"

** DON DON DON. I know! I'm sorry! I hate cliffhangers too! But I was too tired to make up a meaningful conversation… and this chapter was kinda a needed filler too...I promise to update tomorrow! And hopefully at least once a day! xoxoxo Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alassiel raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know it was any of your business." Legolas growled at her. He stepped farther into to room and closer to her.

"You – you are the most infuriating – "

"My Prince, eller I'quelin Mori'Quessier naa ba Mori'Quessir." Legolas glared at Alassiel for several more seconds then he swiftly turned and left. She sat there stunned for a while, _what was that about? _She took a deep breath to calm her anger that had flared with Legolas's words. She needed to get out of there. She was suffocating. She missed her home, her family and she definitely missed freedom. Humans have so much emotion and love to give while elves had only given her indifference and anger. The more she thought about it the harder it was to breathe. She pulled on her overcoat, grabbed her bow and slipped out the door hoping no one would see her. She quietly stepped down the corridor to the lower halls. She saw to guards that were not playing any attention and sighed in relief. She needed to leave unnoticed because King Thrandriul wanted no one to leave the kingdom after nightfall. She quickly and quietly stepped past the guard to where an open window was like a heaven-sent. She glided out to window and took and deep breath as she felt the breeze on her face. She walked quickly through the trees looking for the clearing she and Legolas were at days before. When she reached the cliffs, she closed her eyes and shuddered at the close memory of the orcs. She knew that there may be more lurking in the shadows, but right now, she didn't even know if she wanted to live.

…

When Legolas finally finished breaking up an argument that had broken out between some prisoners and the quards he returned to Alassiel's room. It really was no surprise to him when she wasn't in her room. He paused for a moment in her doorway, wondering what he should do. He wondered if she knew her way back, or if she would even want to. Legolas sighed knowing he should go look for her. He walked past the guards at the front gate making sure to glare hard enough that they wouldn't question him. He walked to the place that Alassiel fell, hoping she would try to go there. When he reached the clearing he saw her siting near the edge looking out at the distant mountains. He raised his bow, knowing that once she heard him, she would probably try to kill him. He saw her stiffen then, she swiftly stood and drew her bow and shot an arrow at him. He dodged to arrow narrowly and looked at her with a smirk.

"You are far too tightly wound." Legolas said to her frowning at her shaking hands.

"I thought you were an orc." She said looking back to the mountain.

"If I was an orc, you would be dead." He said seriously, following her gaze to the mountain.

"Everyone dies…well except you I guess." She whispered still not looking at him. He frowned at her again. She had a way of making him frown more than he ever had before.

"Facing all the ages of this world isn't as fun as it sounds." Legolas said searching for her face. When she finally turned to him the emotion on her face made him want to stumble backwards. There were tears in her eyes but she was too stubborn to let them fall. Her mouth was slightly parted and her breathing was uneven. He had the sudden impulse to rap her in his arms but stayed where he was.

"Why are you out here anyway?" She asked him, as he tried to ignore the tremor in her voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." She smiled slightly and sat back down, placing her bow beside her.

"I crave space. It helps me breathe. Being around people is exhausting, because most of them love to take and barely know how to give. Except for a rare few…" Legolas came to sit beside her, close enough that he knew if he reached out he could touch her. Not that he ever would.

"How old are you?" Legolas asked, suddenly wondering how someone seemingly so young could be so wise. She smiled at him, a real, genuine smile, smile he had never seen before. She looked beautiful, eyes shining and hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Legolas shook his head, clearing it of her.

"I'm 20." She said, wanting to laugh at his horrorstruck expression.

"You're still an infant?"

"What? No –no! Humans are adults when they turn 18." Legolas looked very confused. He started to say something when he suddenly pulled her from her sitting position to a laying one.

"Ow-"

""Shh." Whispered in her ear, after placing a hand quickly over her mouth. Below them a man was walking through the shallow water, heading toward the woods where Alassiel was found by Legolas's uncle.

"Who is that?" Alassiel mumbled into Legolas's hand, she was getting uncomfortable with his closeness.

"That is Nithron son of Nodhame. He is my father's top advisor…What is he doing here?"

"The only thing on the other side of those woods for miles is the Kahkari Wilds." She replied, furrowing her brow.

"Why would anyone willingly enter that place?" Alassiel turned to glare at him. Legolas ignored her look and stood up, pulling her with him. He made to follow the man but Alassiel put a hand on his arm.

"I – I can't go back there. Not yet." Legolas stopped, remembering her confessions about her family and their deaths.

"Okay." Was all he said. He turned his back to her and the cliffs to start walking back, trying to get her haunted look out of his mind. She stared silently at his back while she followed him to the kingdom. When they reached the front gate Legolas turned be free. He opened his mouth several times but stopped himself.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking directly into her eyes. She blinked at his open expression. She didn't know what he was apologizing for but it was the most sincere thing she had ever heard. His face hardened again after a moment and his eyes darkened.

"Don't sneak out again." He told her in a harsh voice, then he turned and stomped inside.

"And there it is." She sighed; she watched his retreating form for a moment. Well, he did have a nice ass.


	7. Chapter 7

King Thranduil sat on his throne staring at the wall that was opposite him. _Wasn't a king supposed to be constantly entertained?_ He drummed his fingers against the arm rest. He wondered about what Legolas was doing, where was he? He wondered about that troublesome human, but mostly he wondered where his advisor was.

"My Lord." He heard a voice say from the corner, Thrandriul sat up straighter at the appearance of Nithron.

"What did you find?" The king asked, obviously anxious for any information.

"The girl's stories were true, My Lord. The village I found was burned to the ground. There was no sign of life in the place. All dead. I found the woman you asked about too. She is dead, she lay with her family in a house at the top of the hill."

"So…it is true…The Witch of The Wilds is dead…" The king smiled to himself. "Thank you, Nithron, you're dismissed, I – "

"There is more, My Lord…" The king raised his eyebrows. "In the woman's house I found a burned portrait of the family. It shows five faces…but in the house I could only see the bodies of four."

"You are sure?...Do you have this portrait?" Nithron nodded, pulling out a fire scorched painting. The king took the painting in his arms. He started to wipe at the ash covering the faces and stopped when they were partially revealed. His gaze flickered over the woman's features, then traveled to her daughter. His face hardened as he looked at the familiar face of Alassiel.

"Go to the Kingdom of Ferelden. Tell them – tell them if they do not agree to my terms I will unleash a power they have only heard about in fables. Tell them I possess the new Witch of The Wilds." He said to Nithron, still looking at Alassiel in the painting. Nithron did not move from his spot.

"My Lord, can I ask for something in return?" The King narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"When you are finished with her…Can I take her?...She is quite beautiful…" The king sat back on his throne while he considered this. Legolas's hatred for the girl had been waning as of late…and no good could come of that. He smiled evilly.

"Yes, yes I think that could be arranged."

…

* * *

Legolas had heard it all. He usually didn't make it a habit to eavesdrop on his father, but as of late, he felt as though he needed to. So he had heard it all, Nithron wanted Alassiel and Alassiel was the Witch of The Wilds. As the story goes, when the witch dies her gifts are passed on the oldest child…and seeing as Alassiel is the only survivor of her family…Legolas felt sick. The girl who slept two doors away from him was the one who had stories written about her eating children and killing everything in her path. He wondered if she knew…_she would have to…right?_ Legolas went to his room to pace when he heard a knock on the door. He regretted opening it when he saw her face. She looked worried, she looked beautiful. No, she was dangerous. She tilted her head to stare at his face with a confused expression on her own.

"Are you alright? You look pale…well you always look pale…but paler." He tried to speak, but no words came to his lips. So, instead, he closed the door in her face. She stood there stunned for a moment, then she opened the door. She saw him sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. She wanted to yell at him for ignoring her but he looked so distraught she thought better of it. She awkwardly stood in the middle of his room, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He didn't. She walked slowly toward him and sat next to him on the bed. She pursed her lips, and drummed her hands on her thighs.

"Sooo…you want to…talk about it?..." She asked, trying to catch his eye. He turned to glare at her, but said nothing. She blew out a breath.

"Look, I know you hate me and everything, but you can still talk to me…if you need to." He still didn't say anything. She hesitantly placed a hand on his upper back, and frowned as she saw is muscles tense. She was curious to know what was wrong but she didn't want to push him. It didn't look like he was going to talk, and she had nothing left to say…so they sat. She didn't know how long they sat there, her gently stroking his back, while he tried to calm his irregular breathing.

"I want you to leave." He suddenly said. Her hand stopped on his back.

"What?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"You will bring nothing but trouble here. You seem to attract it, and I don't want to be responsible for you anymore. I don't want to have to save you anymore. I want you to leave." He said, not looking at her, he knew if he looked he wouldn't be able to keep talking. Gone was his vulnerable, upset expression, as it was replaced with a cold, indifferent look. He stood up and looked back at her, surprised, hurt face. "I cannot and will not force you to leave. But, I hope you understand that no one wants you here. You do not belong." With that he turned and left. She sat on the bed, staring at where he was standing just moments ago and let out the shaky breath she just holding in. The worst part of what Legolas had said was that it was all true. She stood up on shaky legs, and walked slowly to her room. She silently closed the door and turned back to where her bed was. She knew she had to leave, but that didn't mean she wanted to. She didn't belong here…she didn't belong anywhere. She realized she had nothing the pack, so she grabbed her bow, her daggers and her coat and headed for the door. She walked quickly to the front gate ignoring the sting in the back of her eyes. When she reached the door, she turned back to look at the kingdom for the last time. Legolas came from a room to see her looking back at him. They stared at each other for a while before she turned and slipped out the door. When the door closed he couldn't help feeling the regret flowing through him. She stopped on the other side of the door because she couldn't help feeling disappointed that he didn't stop her.

…

* * *

"My King, the girl, she – she's gone." The King stood from his throne, a panicked look on his face.

"Who did you tell, Nithron?"

"No – no one, My Lord."

"Who?! " Nithron shook at the kings harsh tone. "Find her. Find her…or you will pay with your life."

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs...PLEASE KEEPING READING AND REVIEWING -xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

He missed her. He didn't know when or how he had realized this but it was there, sitting in his head, tearing at his stomach, and eating him alive. He missed the way she questioned him, he missed her soft features, he missed her un-predictableness, he missed…her. He tried to ignore it. He really did. But his thoughts had a way of returning to her at the snap of a finger. Every time his thoughts drifted to her he growled and blew out several breaths in frustration.

"What has she done to me?" He said to himself in his room alone. Maybe it was one of those spells that the stories tell about. No, because he wasn't even sure she knew about her powers. That thought made a fresh wave of guilt wash over him as he remembered the way he had spoken to her. He groaned and fell face first on to his bed. He wondered what she was doing, if she was safe…and most of all…he wondered if she missed him too.

. . . . .

* * *

She missed him…which didn't make any sense considering he was an asshole to her. She missed his smile… _even though she had only seen it like twice_… she missed his deep voice, she missed his eyes, she missed…him. She ran her hands through her hair. _No, you do not miss him. You hate him…he's the reason you've been in the woods for 3 days._ She looked up at the sky and blew out a long breath, she knew she was being stupid, he had probably forgotten all about her right now. He was probably out on patrol, killing things…getting all sweaty and hot…She needed to stop. She let out another frustrated sigh and leaned her back against the tree she was under. It really was embarrassing how often her thoughts went to him, they didn't even like each other! She stood up; she wanted to search for some fresh water. She hadn't ventured very far from the kingdom but far enough that she wasn't inside Mirkwood borders. She didn't travel very far because…well… she had no idea where to go. As she walked to the nearby stream she felt a little wetness on her cheek.

"No." she said, before a downpour of rain started. "Perfect." She ran back to her tree, shivering slightly from the coldness of the rain. She sat on the barely sheltered forest floor, trying desperately not cry. She closed her eyes but heard a crush from behind her that made her stand up with her bow. She came face to face with Nithron, who was clutching a fallen branch and looked very angry. She opened her mouth to say something but he took the branch he was holding and swung it at her head.

. . . . .

Legolas was sitting in his room reading a book, when he heard lots of commotion outside his door. Furrowing his brow, he stood and walked to it. As he opened the door he saw about 20 guards walking toward the holding cells. He stopped a guard who was marching to go meet them.

"What's going on?" Legolas asked, confused why there would be a need for such excessive force.

"New prisoner, My Lord, they say this one is very dangerous. Should be exciting." Legolas nodded absently, he started to walk toward the cells when the guard stopped him. "No one is supposed to go down there…they say it can kill anything. No one wants anyone to get hurt…especially the Prince." Legolas was even more confused at the use of the word 'it'. What on earth was his father up to now?

"Right…who brought this…prisoner?" Legolas asked still looking at the staircase leading to the holding cells, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was down there.

"Nithron, My Lord. He seemed very pleased with his find too." Legolas nodded again and dismissed the guard. With one last look he went back into his room, sat on his bed again when he started to hear the distinct sound of screaming. He knew those sounds well. This kingdom was the only elf kingdom to use such tactics and it made Legolas sick. Downstairs, he knew that the prisoner was being tortured.

. . . . . .

* * *

The next day Legolas was about to go on patrols when he ran into Nithron.

"My Prince," Nithron said bowing to Legolas with a smirk on his face.

"Nithron," Legolas said, clearly much less enthused to see the advisor.

"I trust you heard of my findings yesterday…" Legolas held back an eye roll at Nithron's obvious desire for praise.

"Yes, well done." Legolas said with a tight smile. He turned to leave when Nithron called after him.

"I really look forward to getting to play with this prisoner…" Legolas wrinkled his forehead but didn't turn around. "…she's quite beautiful." Legolas felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He suddenly understood everything, Nithron being pleased with his find, his father's caution for the prisoner…the screams. Legolas suppressed the urge to turn around and kill the smirking advisor and swallowed thickly.

"Are you alright, My Lord? You look ill." Nithron said with fake concern.

"I am feeling a bit under the weather; I think I'll return to my room." Legolas barely growled out as he turned on his heel and marched in the other direction. He took long steps and completely bypassed his room to go down the stairs toward the cells. Two guards' eyes widened at his quick and angry approach.

"My Lord, I – I would advise against going i-in there." One guard said, looking with wide eyes at the floor. Legolas ignored him and walked past them swiftly. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he went directly for the cell that was guarded with four elves. His heart dropped when he saw her, she was sitting with her head between her knees, her hair bloody, and knotted. She looked broken…and he didn't know how to fix her. He had done this…this was his fault. She looked up to meet his eyes suddenly, as if sensing his presence. Her face was bruised badly on one side, her lip was swollen and cut, and there was a thick gash on her upper forehead that went into her hairline. They stared at each other for a long time, Legolas's face remained impassive, but his eyes gave away his emotion. They were riddled with confusion and sorrow.

"Leave us." Legolas basically whispered. The guards looked at each other. "Leave us!" Legolas shouted this time, rage dripping from his words. Alassiel didn't flinch at his tone she simply looked at him. The guards quickly gathered together and left. Neither of them moved or said a word. They were both breathing hard as they gazed at each other. Alassiel finally broke the silence.

"Remember when you gave me that advice to leave…" Legolas flinched at her rough, exhausted voice. "…you suck." He was about to apologize with everything he had when he saw a small smile on her lips. The smile seemed to make her face hurt so she quickly stopped.

"You were supposed to get far away from here so this wouldn't happen…" Legolas said, desperate to make her understand. Alassiel blinked at him, _he was trying to save her?_

"My bad." She said, letting out a little whimper of pain as she stretched out her legs. " You still suck." Legolas nodded thoughtfully, as he sat down with his back against her cell.

** Hi :) PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**


	9. Chapter 9

QUICK NOTE: NITHRON IS A HUMAN...IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW...THERE WAS A REVIEW THAT SAID ELVES ARENT RAPIST...DUHHH...HUMANS ARE! I KNOW THAT ELVES ARE BAD ASS, THEY DON'T NEED TO RAPE PEOPLE. NITHRON IS HUMAN.

"What did they do to you?...If I may ask." Legolas said awkwardly, angry bubbling up in him again at her wounds.

"You can stop with the formality…it's annoying. They just…hit me a couple times…I don't think they broke anything..." She paused for a moment as a haunted expression came over her face. "It was nothing compared to what they did to the girl across from me," Her voice broke, "I screamed at them to stop…I-I couldn't save her…" She put her face in her hands and shook her head repeatedly, as if trying to shake the memories away. Legolas again cursed the bars for separating them. As awful as it was, he was overcome with relief that the screams did not come from her.

"I'm sorry." Legolas whispered to her. She looked up at him and nodded, smiling slightly and blinking back tears.

"What's going to happen to me?" Alassiel whispered quietly back to him. He didn't know exactly, he knew his father had always had an obsession with the Wilds and he knew he wanted to claim Ferelden …but he wasn't sure where she came in. He opened his mouth to reply but they both turned at the sound of footsteps. Legolas quickly got to his feet, reaching through the bars and grabbing hold of Alassiel's collar. She squeaked in pain as he roughly pulled her close to him.

"Do not think you are worth anything here, Wildling. They may want you alive, but I couldn't really care less." Legolas growled at her, his voice was cold, but his eyes showed only desperation.

"Ahh, I see you've been reacquainted with my prize. King Thrandruil wants her out of the cell, so I've come to take her to my room…He wants her to be comfortable again." Nithron said, smirking slightly while looking at Alassiel. Legolas clutched Alassiel's collar tighter until his knuckles turned white.

"No." Legolas said, exciting a gasp from Alassiel and making Nithron's eyebrows rise. "She will come with me. I do not trust her, she will try to run, but not from me." Legolas said, looking at Nithron then quickly shifting his gaze to Alassiel.

"B-but, My Lor – "

"The keys, Nithron." Legolas interrupted, in a tone that left no room for argument. Nithron's nostrils flared as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the key ring. Legolas dropped Alassiel suddenly, ignoring her little noise of discomfort. He snatched the keys from Nithron's hands and pulled out the one to Alassiel's cell. As he slid it into the lock his gaze fell to Alassiel, who was breathing hard from her position on the floor. When he opened the door, he stepped inside and roughly pulled Alassiel to her feet. She bit her lip hard to keep from yelling out. Together they walked out of the cell and toward the stairs. Legolas roughly brushed Nithron's shoulder with his own as they pasted him. There were tears in Alassiel's eyes as she tried to keep her legs from collapsing. Legolas walked fast and she was only keeping up because of his death grip on her arm. When they got inside his room, he closed the door and pushed her so her back was against it. He finally released her arm and dragged his hands up to her face. His eyes searched her face as he tried to see the damage that was done.

] "I'm fine…" She said, trying to get him to look her in the eye. His forehead was creased; he looked like he was in physically pain as he looked over her features. His thumb lightly brushed against her cut lip and her breath hitched.

"Legolas.."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He backed away from her, with his hands in the air. He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"It's not your fault." She said weakly, suddenly feeling her legs shake. She felt as though she was going to fall down, but Legolas was there to steady her. Again.

"Nothing but trouble…" He mumbled to himself as he carefully guided her toward the bed.

"Legolas, I –I want to get a bath…before I go to sleep. I need to wash away some of the memories from…" She trailed off, and Legolas winced at her words…so much pain was in her green eyes, he could hardly stand it. He took her to the entrance of the washroom, and turned on the hot water for her. He gave her a towel and told her he would send for new clothes. He turned to leave but Alassiel put a hand on his arm. He turned to find her avoiding his gaze and blushing. He furrowed his brow at her.

"Could you…" She turned around to where a zipper ran from the top of her neck to her lower back. She couldn't do it herself because of her injured arms. He hesitantly placed his fingers on the zipper and pushed her long hair out of the way. He slowly placed his other hand on her waist to keep the fabric from getting stuck. He pulled the zipper down forcing himself to only look only at the back of her neck. She turned her head back toward him and he saw the un-bruised side of her face. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat.

"Thank you." She said, turning away from him and walked toward the bath. Legolas let out the breath he had been holding in and turned to leave. He turned back to close the door in time to see her dropping her tunic with her back to him. He quickly closed the door and averted his eyes. He took several deep breaths and started to pace the room. A knock on the door took him away from his thoughts. He opened it to see a servant holding clothes for Alassiel; he quickly took the pile and dismissed the girl.

Alassiel hesitantly opened the washroom door, clutching her towel tightly to her form. Legolas did not look at her as he silently handed her the clothes. She nodded at him and speedily turned to put them on, with the safety of a door separating them. She didn't deny that she was attracted to him…but nothing good could ever come of what was going through her mind. After she got dressed she slowly stepped back in the room, cursing her still wet hair for making her cold. She looked like herself again. The blood was washed away from her body leaving only bruises behind, her lip was still swollen, but better and the flush had returned back to her cheeks.

"You can rest on the bed…I'll go on the floor…" Legolas said, not looking at her, but instead out the window. She furrowed her brow at his changed attitude.

"No. Don't be ridiculous…you're the reason I'm not in a room with Nithron…I'm more than happy with the floor." He still didn't look at her when he responded.

"I cannot ask a lady to – "

"You're not. I'm offering." She said, wishing he would look at her. When he finally did, he looked over every newly cleansed part of her. Maybe it was the cold or maybe it was his stare but she shivered. She grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed, and placed it on the ground next to the bed. She climbed down onto the stone floor and lay stiffly looking up at the stars. Legolas sighed at her and pulled off his armor. He went around the room and blew out all the candles but one. Alassiel swallowed and forced herself not to look at the stripping elf in front of her. He climbed into bed and looked up at the sky as Alassiel was. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep if he knew she was uncomfortable. He ignored the urge to pull her up in the bed with him as long as he could, before he heard her teeth chattering.

"Come here." He ordered her, in a low voice. Alassiel stayed where she was, hoping that she had misheard him. He sighed.

"Do you want me to drag you up here?" Alassiel's eyes widened in the dark. She slowly stood up and made her way to the bed. When she was almost there, she tripped on his disguarded armor and fell directly onto him.

"Ow." She mumbled into his neck. She felt him stiffen considerably underneath her, and she slowly lifted her head, thankful for the darkness so he couldn't see her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, and quickly walking to the other side of the bed. She got in the bed and didn't move. She lay stiffly, beginning to understand how close they actually were. She heard Legolas's breathing beside her; he was obviously as awake as she was. They were both on their backs, tautly staring at the sky. She had never slept beside a man before…especially not one that looked like…well…that.

He could feel heat coming off of her body towards him. He knew now, that he definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, not with the human distraction less than a foot from him.

"Do not think this means anything." He told her, in a clipped tone. She looked over at him, wishing she could see his eyes. She turned her back to him, and excepted the fact that she wasn't going to get any sleep with the exasperating elf within touching distance.

. . . .

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs...KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

_** Thank you everyone for your words of encouragement. I really like Legolas as a character and love the idea of him having a love interest, and also I'm pretty proud of the story line I've created. Even with that in mind, I couldn't really find motivation because of the hate, but your comments lifted me right back up. This chapter is a HUGE reveal in the story and I hope you like where this is going! Please ask if you have any questions about the plot or tell me if I need to clear anything up! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. I LOVE REVIEWS, THEY KEEP ME STRONG. -xoxoxo**_

Legolas listened to her breathing for longer than he would care to admit. He listened as it went from unsteady and uneven to slow and steady. He sighed as he realized she was finally asleep. He wanted to stay awake in case she had nightmares like he had heard from her room in the past, and to make sure no one came into the room during the night to take her away. He was afraid of what his father would do. He was afraid of what the future would hold…but most of all he was afraid of how comfortable he was with her next to him. She brought him a divine sense of relaxation, and he reveled in it. He needed to stop caring, her future did not look good, and he wasn't sure how much more loss he could take. She was the Witch of The Wilds, and once people found that out…she was almost guaranteed dead. Legolas still didn't know if she knew…how do you go about telling someone that everyone will be afraid of them and their heart is destined to turn evil? That last thought made his chest constrict in a strange way. He looked over at her sleeping form. Her mouth was slightly parted and a stand of hair had fallen in front of her face. He smiled slightly at the sight of the strong-willed woman reduced to such a care free state. She whimpered in her sleep and started to move closer to him. The smile slid off his face and was replaced by panic as he quickly got of the bed. He watched as her head slid to where his chest was. He stared at her a while longer before he started to put his boots back on. He knew his father was awake…He didn't know if the elf ever slept. He slipped out of the door locking it as he went. He walked cautiously toward the throne room where he hoped Nithron wouldn't be. Legolas didn't know if he could control his anger against that particular human tonight. When he stepped into the throne room he had every intention to demand answers from his father, but he saw him on his throne with his head in his hands…he looked ruined. The King, usually very observant, didn't notice Legolas's approach at all.

"Father?" Legolas asked Thrandriul cautiously. The elf King looked up into the face of his son and quickly straightened himself.

"Legolas…what can I do for you?" He looked terrible, which is odd for an elf. His hair was disheveled, his crown sat crooked on his head and he had large circles under his eyes.

"Are you alright, Father?" Legolas asked, worry evident in his voice. The king managed a weak smile toward the younger elf.

"Perfect. Now…do you wish something of me?" Thrandriul asked bowing his head slightly to the side.

"I want to know what you intend to do with her." Legolas said, not looking into him father's abrasive eyes.

"Do with whom?" The king asked, sitting back slightly on his throne. Legolas suppressed a growl. He was tired of his father's games.

"You know of whom I speak. What do you want from her?" Legolas said, feeling bolder, and looking up at his father. Thrandriul looked surprised by this answer and paused for a moment before speaking.

"I never intended for her to get hurt, Legolas. But her powers – they are greater than anyone knows. She has the power to control everything in the Kahkari Wilds. Orcs, spiders, trolls, darkspawn, even abominations. She can control them all. I am going to use her to get me what I want."

"What is it that you want?" Legolas asked, confused about everything his father was telling him.

"Revenge." Thrandriul said, his voice hiding an untold fury that lay just beneath the surface. Anger lit up his eyes as distant memories seemed to dance in them. Legolas waited patiently for his father to continue, not wanting to push him too far. After several minutes of silence Legolas opened his mouth to say something but Thrandriul started again.

"Ferelden." The king's voice shook, "Soldiers from there ventured deep into The Wilds. Too deep. They traveled into an evil place, where no mortal being should roam. What they came out with was never meant to come to light. They awoke a demon…a desire demon who had the power to command legions of orcs and darkspawn. Desire demons play into every selfish desire you have ever had and exploit it to get what they want. And all demons ever want is to come into this world in there whole form because they are trapped half in the fade, and half warned them – but men…they do not listen. The foolish men fell for the desire demon's fake form as a beautiful woman and her promises of riches and prosperity. So, they sired the demon and brought it back to their kingdom. For many years she slept in the lowest chamber of Ferelden's castle, and there she waited. The men simply thought they would use her if there was an emergency…but that is not what happens when you test fate. Ferelden started a war with Ostagar. Ostagar, being one of our closest allies, called to us for aid. A brutal battle ensued that lasted for almost two years. We had lost many men, so I had a meeting with Ostagar's King, and we decided it was time for a treaty. Your Mother, the peace-maker she was, insisted on doing the negotiating herself. She said something about me being impersonal. So…I let her go…alone." His voice broke, as he tried desperately to regain his composure. "The day she arrived in Ferelden was the day they decided to release the demon…" Legolas's face hardened as he realized what his father was saying. This demon had killed his mother, and these men were the one's responsible.

"When the demon was released it destroyed everyone who was not from Ferelden. Women, children, innocents – elves and men alike. She brought destruction down onto the undeserving people like their lives meant nothing. As a demon she can take many forms…her favorite being a dragon. She brought fire down on our people, our brothers. After the defeat she used her magic to take over the mind of Ferelden's King. She has been ruling Ferelden for far too long now, searching for a way to fully step into this world…and if she finds one…she will bring only death and destruction. There is only one who can defeat the demon."

"Alassiel." Legolas finished for him, running a free hand through his hair. "Why have you lied to me about this for all these years?" Legolas asked, suddenly angry.

"I was trying to protect you. I knew if you found out you would try to go into Ferelden to try to fight the beast yourself…but if I told you about the Wilds you would be smart enough not to enter there." Legolas looked up at his father in surprise. This was the first honest conversation they'd had in a very long time. Legolas wanted to tell his father that he forgave him, that they could move on…but he didn't know if the words would feel truthful in his mouth.

"Why have you started torturing prisoners?" Legolas asked, suddenly remembering the screams which have tormented him. The king furrowed his brow.

"Legolas, you must understand…everything I've done has been to protect this kingdom…and you."

"How will Alassiel –" Legolas stopped as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Nithron." The King greeted his human advisor as if they were old friends.

"Talking about my witch, are you?" Legolas clenched his jaw at his possessive tone, but said nothing back to him. "Pity everyone thinks she's the desire demon, right?" The King closed his eyes tightly as if wishing the comment away. Nithron looked quite pleased with himself, while Legolas was only dazed. If this was true…no one would hesitate to kill her.

"What did you say?" Legolas barely ground out through clenched teeth, while grabbing Nithron's collar.

"Think about it, My Prince… powerful witch and beautiful girl comes out from the wilds… people start to assume that this desire demon **is** the fabled Witch of The Wilds. Or at least that's what your father tells people."

"Enough!" Thrandriul said, standing from his throne. "Nithron, leave." Nithron smirked at Legolas's stunned face and walked out of the room.

"Legolas –" Thrandriul started, but Legolas turned and walked from the room without a word.


End file.
